


Come on Mark, take that bloody coat off!

by DelicateTaleOfBliss



Category: Take That (Band)
Genre: Gary loves that coat really, III tour, M/M, Smut, The lovely jacket
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-13
Updated: 2015-09-13
Packaged: 2018-04-20 16:27:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4794359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DelicateTaleOfBliss/pseuds/DelicateTaleOfBliss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maybe Gary doesn't hate that coat as much as he makes out...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Come on Mark, take that bloody coat off!

**_"Come on Mark, take that bloody coat off. You're going to need a tetanus after wearing that!"_ **

 

**_"Come on Mark, take that bloody coat off. It's going in Knowsley's safari park tomorrow!"_ **

 

**_"Come on Mark, take that bloody coat off. That will hurt somebody that will. It's going to bite! You can't train a coat like that."_ **

 

Every night, there's a different saying. Every night, Gary still can't stand the sight of the thing. Why he ever let Mark talk him into adding it onto the tour outfits, he'll never know. It looks like a lion's mane, then again it is an under the sea stage set, maybe it looks more like dead seaweed. They've worn some eyebrow raising outfits over the years, but this...this is something else, thankfully Gary hasn't been forced to wear something similar. Poor Howard though, he got lured in by Mark's charms, but lucky for him he doesn't look half as ridiculous as his friend does. "You know, once this tour has ended, that  _thing_ isn't coming back with us." The older man grumbles as he kicks his shoes off.

 

"That  _thing_ has a name, Gaz!" A small voice echoes from the bathroom.

 

"Oooh, don't tell me you've named it! Christ."

 

The sound of the tooth brush making contact with Mark's teeth is now heard and he softly giggles. "No, but I could do actually...I was thinking, when the tour's ended maybe we could tidy up your wardrobe, throw a few things away so the coat will fit."

 

"Oh aye and if that comes into  _my_ house you'll be out on your ear, lad." Gary begins tugging away his sweat drenched show t shirt, followed by his trousers.

 

"Threatening me, Mr Barlow?" Speaking with his mouth full, he empties it into the sink with a few spits. "I will make you love it by the end of the tour."

 

"Ha!" Sarcastically Gary laughs. "Now that...that will be the day, Marko." Pulling back the bedsheets of the hotel's king size, the softness of the mattress soothes his aching bones. "Have you done fannying around in there?"

 

"One sec." The voice now becomes muffles and the bathroom door is slammed shut and locked within seconds. Frowning his eyebrows over the sudden actions made by his friend, he remains in bed whilst staring into the direction. "Don't come...don't come in."

 

Gary shakes his head and cups his face with his hands. "You know, by the time you've got dressed for bed it'll be time for the next show! Thank God there's a day off tomorrow, I'm certainly feeling my age lately." Mark doesn't answer, instead all that can be heard from the bathroom is faint grunts, which only makes Gary even more suspicious. "Mark what the hell are you doing in there? You're going to bed, not dining at the Ritz!"

 

"I know!" Speaking slightly high pitched, it sounds more like a squeak. "I've got a present for you...close your eyes."

 

"A present, ay?" A million possibilities shoot around Gary's head at once. Maybe he's picked up a few new toys for the pair of them to try, maybe that's why he's been acting so mysterious since leaving the gig tonight...that also explains his grunting in the bathroom. Covering his eyes with his palms, he feels himself begin to harden underneath the covers at the thought.

 

"Are they closed?"

 

"Yeah uh...hurry up, the thought is sending me crazy." Gary whines, but is abruptly shut up by the sound of the bathroom door unlocking. Before the door opens, Gary slips one of his hands away from his eyes, (which are still closed) and rubs the head of his hardening cock with his thumb. "Can I-"

 

"Open." Mark instructs in a husky voice, which only manages to turn his friend on even more. Without hesitating, he pulls his hand away from his face and blinks his eyes open a few times. Instantly the beaming smile is wiped from his face and his mouth drops open slightly.

 

"A...Are you having a laugh?!" He asks, feeling annoyed but...strangely turned on at the sight opposite him. Mark's dressed in nothing but his stupid outfit from The Garden, in fact not his official outfit...just the coat.  _Just_ the coat and  _nothing_  else. Swallowing dryly, still he keeps his hand underneath the blankets, lazily stroking himself.

 

"Do you like it?" Mark lifts his arms and spins around on the spot, flashing his naked body underneath the oversized coat.

 

The blonde runs his tongue against his top followed by his bottom lip multiple times, before the words sink into his brain. "I...I don't know..."

 

A smirk appears on his face and he tries to rest his hands onto his hips the best that he can. "...Are you playing with yourself, Mr Barlow?" Gary gulps and squeezes the head of his cock again. "Show me your hands."

 

"But-"

 

"Do it or I'm bunking with Howard." Immediately Gary obeys, resting both of his hands flat onto the now tented duvet. "Good boy." It's very rare that Mark's in control during their private moments together, but when he is...Gary knows he's going to suffer from his friend's teasing ways. Walking closer to the foot of the bed, he presses both of his palms flat onto the mattress and curls up the right hand side of his mouth.

 

"You...you look...like a lion..." Gary grunts whilst panting slightly.

 

"A lion, uh?" Suddenly Mark's on all fours, creeping slowly towards the body in front of him, growling softly, almost like a predator ready to pounce on it's prey.

 

"J...Jesus, Mark." His teeth sink into his bottom lip and his hand flies towards his growing erection. Once Mark reaches his destination, he removes Gary's hand and brushes their lips together.

 

"Like I said...I will make you love this coat before the tour ends..." Before Gary's able to comment, their lips make contact for the first time tonight. Pushing his weight against the blonde's, his legs rest either side of Gary's frame, straddling him. With a moan, their mouths open and their tongues slide together, whilst their heads move in sync. Gary's fingers try to find Mark's waist but the coat prevents that, softly the brunette chuckles at the failed efforts once their lips break contact. "Are you going to say your famous lines, then?" Resting now on his knees, he stares down at Gary with lust filled eyes. Gary  _knows_ immediately.

 

He pulls his head backwards to reach the headboard as a smirk appears on his face. "Come on, Mark. Take that bloody coat off. I need to give you a good fuck, because you've been a naughty boy..."

 

"Ooooh..." Wiggling his eyebrows, his face lights up in excitement over Gary's words. "I like the sound of that one...that's my favourite so far..."

 

"Hmmm..." Patiently Gary watches Mark shrug the coat away from his body, dropping it to the floor, he crawls over Gary's body to reach into the open suitcase. Seeing the naked body in front of him, without warning, he sucks two fingers into his mouth.

 

"I regret bringing so much clothes I can't find th- FUCK!" Mark freezes to the spot over Gary and his body tenses. Gary pushes his fingers deep inside of Mark and curls them slightly. "You could of warned me...!" Biting his own arm, he spreads his legs willingly, allowing Gary to move deeper.

 

"And where's the fun in that, eh?" Slapping Mark's backside a couple of times, his fingers dig into the now burning flesh. "...I still haven't punished you properly for making up that dance routine for Flaws with Dougie. How do you think I feel trying to stay calm whilst seeing you throwing yourself around that stage in nothing but tight trousers and a bloody flimsy vest?!" Increasing the speed of his fingers, Mark continues to tighten around them whilst groaning loudly.

 

"Maybe...maybe I'll give you a personal...private routine at the next venue..." Gary's dick twitches at the thought. Abruptly he slides his fingers out of Mark, allowing the smaller man to continue searching through the case for the correct supplies. "Ah ha!" Kneeling in front of Gary again, he pulls back the duvet. Ripping open the condom's foil packet with his teeth, carefully he slides it onto Gary's hard cock, almost like this routine has become a daily occurrence. Perhaps he's done it more times than what he can actually count.

 

"Fucking 'ell..." The blonde hums, feeling his friend's fingers skim down the full length of his shaft until they reach the base and gently massage his balls. Unscrewing the cap from the small red tube, he squeezes a generous amount into the palm of his hand, before lathering it onto himself, Gary watches every move whilst stroking himself, seeing Mark prepare himself is always something he enjoys to watch and he often gets off on the visions when Mark isn't around. Once he's covered in the lube, he places the half empty tube onto the night stand and rests his hands onto the headboard.

 

"If we wake Howard up, we're going to get it in the neck tomorrow."

 

"He's been a grumpy old git lately, so I think this will be worth making him grumpy over..." Cheekily Gary licks his lips once over whilst gripping tightly to Mark's small hips. The younger man purrs and nods his head, before slowly allowing Gary to sink inside of him. They've been pretty sexually active on this tour, even more so than the previous ones, maybe because they've spent every single spare moment together now that Howard's married, they only see him in rehearsals and of course on stage. He misses Jason a tremendous amount and that's no surprise being stuck with those two constantly making out or groping each other every time there's chance. Once Gary's buried deep inside, Mark stills for a moment, his eyes are tightly pressed shut and his knuckles have turned white against the metal headboard. There's no better feeling after a gig than having Gary inside of him. "R...Ready...?" Delicately Gary's fingers stroke the bottom of his lover's back, trying to relax him the best that he can.

 

"Hmm...oh god...yes...more than ever..." Mark mumbles, feeling the room's heat rapidly begin to rise. Hearing those words are like music to Gary's ears, sweet music in fact. Lifting himself up slightly, Gary bucks his hips, hard but slow at first. "Oh...so...so good..." Mark's lips plant kisses along the blonde's jawline, before skimming his tongue along the full length of his neck. Gary squeezes tighter to Mark's waist, suddenly increasing the speed of his hips, as Mark decides to match his speed and roll his hips against him.

 

"I wish I could...stay like this forever..." Pounding inside, Mark bounces up and down against Gary, but still continues to go to work on his neck.

 

"I'm sure the fans would love to see us fucking on stage, eh?" He smirks before sinking his teeth into the tender flesh, causing Gary to yelp. Sucking the red and now slightly bruised skin, Mark smirks at his work. "Now...you've got some explaining to do..."

 

Stopping for a brief moment, Gary frowns his brows. "What was that for?!"

 

"That'll teach you to moan about the coat."

 

His mouth drops, but a grin soon replaces the  _shocked_  look. "Oh...I'll give you something to moan about, lad." Pushing Mark's hips down harshly, he continues slamming deep inside of him, whilst his tongue lazily drags across his chest, flicking and swirling around each nipple.

 

"J...Jesus...G...Gary...I'm..." Removing a hand from the headboard, shakily he begins pumping his fist against himself, reaching the climax and soon riding out his orgasm. "F...F...Fuc...Gaz!" Loudly he calls out as his thick load spills into his own fist and onto Gary's bare chest. Panting for his breath back, he moans out his final demand. "...F...Finish...please..."

 

With that, Gary gives all that he has, using the remaining energy inside of his body, he thrusts deep and fast into Mark, causing the bed and headboard to hit against the wall behind. After this, they're going to end up with a hefty bill from the painters by the time they leave, not that either of them care at this exact moment. "Oh god I'm gonna-" Gary warns Mark with a stern look, sucking Mark's lip into his own mouth once he discovers  _that_ spot deep inside of him. It only takes two more thrusts and Gary finally releases, calling out Mark's name at the top of his lungs. If they haven't woken up the entire hotel, then it's a massive surprise. The pair of them collapse together, the load drying onto their bodies and connecting them together like glue. Mark is first to move, skipping to the bathroom still completely naked, he returns seconds later carrying a bundle of tissue paper and begins cleaning Gary's chest and torso. The smaller man's fingers brush against the visible rouge mark on his lovers neck and he tilts his head to admire his work.

 

"Shame tomorrow isn't a show day."

 

"Well I don't see  _that_ disappearing anytime soon. I better get my script together."

 

Mark chuckles and gives Gary's chest one final wipe before removing the condom and walking back into the bathroom. "Speaking of scripts." Gary snaps his eyes open again, as soon as he hears Mark re enter the room again. Pulling back the duvet, he snuggles closer towards the blonde and rests his head against his now clean broad chest.

 

"Yeah?"

 

"Maybe you could use tonight's coat script for the remaining tour dates..." A cheeky grin appears on the brunette's face. Gary wraps his arm around his shoulders, closing the tight gap between their bodies.

 

"You'd love that wouldn't you? Horny little bugger." Pecking the tip of his nose, lightly he smiles whilst closing his eyes. "Maybe for the last date...who knows. I suppose that bloody coat has it's advantages after all..."

 

 _Finally_ , Mark's cracked him.


End file.
